


Algo más

by Aliceinwonderland



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Smut, un poco de fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliceinwonderland/pseuds/Aliceinwonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caspian y Peter son compañeros de habitación en la residencia de estudiantes. Llevan mucho tiempo siendo amigos con derecho a roce, pero ahora quieren algo más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Algo más

Acababa de salir de su última clase del viernes, no tenía ningún plan para esa noche por lo que cuando llegó al cuarto que compartía con otro compañero se sentó en la mesa del escritorio y se puso a revisar algunos apuntes.

Había empezado a estudiar publicidad hacia un par de años, y aunque al principio las asignaturas le resultaban algo difíciles con el tiempo había empezado a entender mejor las cosas y ahora era uno de los que sacaba las notas más altas.

Mientras revisaba los apuntes su compañero entró en la habitación.

— ¿Cómo ha ido el día? ¿Mucho que estudiar? — preguntó Caspian.

Caspian, que estudiaba filosofía desde hacía tres años, era su compañero de habitación en la residencia de estudiantes, y era algo más que un simple compañero. Se habían convertido en amigos especiales, o amigos con derecho a roce. No eran novios, porque su relación no iba más allá de su habitación.

— El día ha estado bien, tengo que estudiar mucho como siempre — contó Peter.

— Creo que este fin de semana los dos tenemos mucho que estudiar. Pero siempre podemos relajarnos un rato — propuso Caspian acercándose a Peter y masajeando su espalda.

— No seas travieso, eso puede esperar. ¿O tienes algún plan para esta noche?

— De momento no tengo ninguno. Solo estudiar y quedarme aquí contigo — contestó Caspian y volvió a lo suyo.

Un par de horas después, Peter dejó los apuntes un rato y se fue a dar una ducha. El baño era privado, cada habitación tenía uno que solo los alumnos de cada cuarto podían usar.

— Voy a darme una ducha — anunció Peter.

— Después iré yo — comentó Caspian — y así me relajo un poco.

Mientras Peter se duchaba alguien entró en el baño y cerró la puerta tras él, puesto que Peter la había dejado abierta, siempre lo hacía.

— Se me ha ocurrido una forma mejor de relajarme — se oyó la voz de Caspian dentro del baño.

Peter se rió y le siguió el juego.

— Ya sabía yo que no ibas a ser capaz de aguantar hasta que yo saliera — bromeó Peter.

Caspian entró en la ducha y lo primero que hizo fue besarle. El agua caliente de la ducha le mojaba el pelo y la piel. Las manos de Peter acariciaban su espalda mientras seguían besándose.

Los labios de Caspian se separaron de los de su compañero y empezaron a acariciar su cuello, su pecho y sus brazos, después dejó pequeños besos en lo que empezaba a ser una erección y luego volvió a besarle. Antes de que Peter pudiera decir nada ya estaba mirando a la pared mientras su compañero se untaba los dedos del lubricante que siempre guardaban en una de las baldas de la ducha, junto con algunos condones.

— Voy a echar de menos estas cosas cuando llegue el verano — comentó Peter.

— Yo también — dijo Caspian mientras introducía un par de dedos en la entrada de su compañero.

Se empezaron a oír pequeños gemidos por el baño, sabían de sobra que no podían chillar mucho porque las habitaciones de al lado podían oírles. Pero aún así les resultaba muy difícil estar callados.

— Hazlo ya — pidió Peter.

— No seas impaciente — bromeó Caspian.

Mientras el agua caliente seguía cayendo sobre ellos, Caspian empezó a entrar poco a poco en él.

A Peter le encantaba esa sensación, saber que estaban unidos aunque fuera por unos minutos. Le hacía sentir que iba a explotar cada segundo, de lo mucho que le gustaba, daría cualquier cosa por poder sentirlo cada día de su vida.

Entrelazaron la mano izquierda mientras que la mano derecha de Caspian estaba en la cintura de Peter y la de este había empezado a bajar hasta su erección que pedía a gritos que le hicieran caso.

— Todavía no — comentó Caspian mientras le agarraba la mano para impedir que el mismo se tocara.

— No aguanto más — explico Peter.

Caspian le dejó esperando un poco más, y después fue el quién empezó a masajear la erección de Peter. Unos minutos más tarde ambos llegaron juntos al orgasmo y se quedaron abrazados bajo la ducha durante al menos un minuto mientras recuperaban el aliento.

— Yo creo que cada vez me gusta más — comentó Caspian — cada vez es mejor.

— A mí también me gusta mucho — contó Peter mientras se daba la vuelta para mirarle.

Se dieron una ducha rápida y cuando se sentaron en el suelo de la habitación ya vestidos, Peter sacó un par de cervezas de un pequeño armario que tenían donde guardaban algo de comida.

Apoyaron la espalda en la cama de Peter y se pusieron a hablar un rato, hasta que diera la hora de irse a cenar.

— ¿Por qué decidiste hacer publicidad? — preguntó Caspian, era algo que había querido saber desde hacia tiempo pero que nunca le había preguntado.

— Cuando me puse a mirar la carrera que iba a estudiar, le eche un vistazo a esta pero más por curiosidad que otra cosa y me gustó. Decidí que iba a estudiar publicidad, aunque si soy sincero creía que no iba a durar tanto, por suerte no fue así — contó Peter.

Estuvieron hablando largo rato de las clases, de la familia y hasta de lo que querían hacer en el futuro después de terminar la carrera.

— Creo que deberíamos ir a cenar a algún sitio — propuso Caspian después de ver en su reloj que eran las nueve y media. ¿Tienes algún plan para la cena?

— No, pensaba pasarme a ver a algunos compañeros y de paso cenar. ¿Por qué?

— Si quieres podemos ir juntos a cenar a algún sitio.

Era la primera vez que uno de los dos proponía un plan solo para ellos. A Peter aquello le gustó, en el fondo nunca habían salido solos por ahí, siempre habían estado con amigos o cada uno por su lado, aquello era algo nuevo.

— Como quieras. ¿Se te ocurre algún sitio donde ir?

— Me han recomendado uno muy bueno en el centro, podemos ir en metro — propuso Caspian.

— Me parece una buena idea — comentó Peter.

Salieron de la residencia de estudiantes juntos hacia el metro, había uno a dos minutos de donde estaban. Mientras iban sentados en el metro, hablando de los restaurantes que conocían y de las comidas que más les gustaban, Peter recordó como había sido todo la primera vez que acabaron juntos bajo las sábanas de la cama del chico que se sentaba a su lado.

Habían ido a una fiesta que se celebraba en una discoteca cercana con la excusa de que empezaban las navidades y pronto todos se irían con sus familias. Cuando Peter había entrado en la residencia Caspian entró unos segundos después que él corriendo para que le esperara.

Habían bebido más de la cuenta y los dos iban riéndose mientras entraban en la habitación, intentando no hacer mucho ruido. De pronto, mientras Peter se quitaba la ropa para darse una ducha antes de irse a dormir, Caspian le abrazo por detrás y empezó a besarle el cuello. Peter se había quedado helado, durante un par de segundos o quizás más no se movió, no sabía qué hacer. Pero las copas que llevaba encima le ayudaron a dar el siguiente paso.

Se dio la vuelta y empezaron a besarse, eso lo empezó todo.

De vuelta a la realidad, Peter se dio cuenta de que quizás esa noche las cosas volvían a cambiar, después de más de un año de encuentros en la habitación de ambos o en la ducha, igual su compañero había pensado en proponerle algo más o quizás todo eran imaginaciones suyas.

Cuando entraron al restaurante, tenía mejor pinta de la que Caspian le había contado mientras iban en metro, se sentaron en una mesa para dos junto a la ventana y ojearon el menú.

Cuando llegaron al postre, habían terminado hablando sobre sexo y riéndose de las anécdotas que ambos contaban.

— ¿Alguna vez te has acostado con una chica? — susurró Caspian.

A Peter casi se le atraganta el postre.

— No, nunca me han atraído lo suficiente — explico Peter — ¿Y tú?

— Una vez hace unos cuatro años. Pero una y no más — contó Caspian.

Mientras volvían al metro, Peter no quiso pensar en lo de la chica. Probablemente solo era una experiencia más, nada importante. Además Caspian había dicho que una y no más, por lo que no le había gustado.

Cuando bajaron al metro, comprobaron que no había nadie y además hacía frío. En un segundo Caspian empezó a besarle y le empujo hacia la pared. Siguieron besándose unos minutos más, hasta que una de las manos de Caspian se metió por dentro de su vaquero acariciándole por encima de la ropa interior.

— Caspian — susurró Peter — va a venir alguien.

— No hay nadie no te agobies — pidió Caspian.

Los labios de Caspian bajaron hasta el cuello de su compañero besándolo y acariciándolo con la lengua. Una de sus manos le abrazo por la cintura y la otra salió de dentro de la ropa de Peter y se metió debajo de su camiseta.

De pronto se oyeron risas y pasos por las escaleras que bajaban al metro y ambos se separaron enseguida, se sentaron uno al lado del otro. Un grupo de chicos y chicas, que parecían de su misma edad, aparecieron por las escaleras y se sentaron en el otro extremo del andén.

Peter y Caspian se miraron y se empezaron a reír. Un buen rato después por fin llegaron a la residencia de estudiantes. Nada más cerrar la puerta de su habitación Caspian se abalanzo sobre él, y se empezaron a besar de nuevo.

Peter estaba encantado con el nuevo comportamiento de Caspian, pero aquello no era normal. Caspian siempre hacia las cosas sin prisa con calma, y nunca habían hecho nada fuera de su habitación.

— ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa esta noche? — preguntó Peter cuando por fin le dejó respirar.

— No me pasa nada, ¿Por qué?

— Por lo del metro y porque tú que siempre haces todo con calma, parece que te hubieran entrado las prisas.

Caspian arrastró a Peter hasta su cama. Le quitó el jersey y la camiseta, después se desnudo el también de cintura para arriba y se tumbo encima de Peter.

— Estas muy raro esta noche. ¿No te habrás tomado algo?

— No digas tonterías, sabes que no tomo drogas ni nada parecido.

— ¿Entonces qué narices te pasa?

A Peter le encantaba que su compañero tuviera tantas ganas esa noche, pero quería saber porque estaba así. Aunque eso suponía que el también tenía que aguantarse sus ganas un rato.

— Estoy cansado de hacer siempre lo mismo eso es todo — explico Caspian.

— Entonces por eso querías hacerlo en el metro, por cambiar — bromeó Peter.

— ¿No te ha gustado?

A Peter eso le había vuelto loco, pero no le gustaba ir haciéndolo por lugares públicos.

— No ha estado mal.

Dejaron de hablar y volvieron a besarse. Peter sabía que había más de lo que Caspian le había contado, pero intentaría sacárselo en otro momento.

Se quitaron los vaqueros y se quedaron solamente con la ropa interior. La mano derecha de Caspian acaricio la erección de su compañero por encima de la ropa. Mientras la mano de Peter se coló por dentro de la ropa interior de Caspian y masajeo su erección, eso hizo que este se mordiera el labio intentando no hacer ruido.

Peter empezó a mover la mano más rápido, lo que hizo que Caspian empezara a gemir. Cinco minutos después paró, provocando una queja por parte de su compañero.

Se quitaron le ropa interior, Caspian sacó el lubricante y un condón de la mesilla de noche. Se embadurno los dedos con el lubricante y poco a poco fue introduciendo uno, hasta que por fin consiguió meter tres.

— No quiero esperar más, hazlo ya — pidió Peter.

— Ten paciencia — bromeó Caspian.

— Fóllame de una vez — volvió a pedir Peter.

Caspian sonrió mientras Peter enroscaba sus piernas en su cintura, y poco a poco iba entrando en él. Los movimientos cada vez eran más rápidos y aunque ambos intentaban no hacer ruido se les escapaba algún que otro gemido. Una de las manos de Caspian empezó a masajear la erección de Peter, primero despacio y después rápido provocando que casi le arañara la espalda.

Peter sentía que iba a explotar, aquello le encantaba. No había otra cosa que le gustara más, y de todos los chicos con los que había estado con quién más le gustaba hacerlo era con él.

— No aguanto más — susurró Caspian.

Un segundo más tarde Caspian llegó al orgasmo y Peter le siguió poco después. Se tumbaron en la cama uno al lado del otro, intentando recuperar el aliento.

— Cada vez me lo paso mejor — comentó Peter.

— Yo también. Pero cuando termine la carrera todo se habrá acabado — explico Caspian.

Peter sabía que eso pasaría, pero prefería no pensarlo, más que nada porque todavía quedaban unos años para que eso ocurriera.

— Bueno, no pienses en eso que todavía queda mucho.

Peter se levantó para irse a su cama, justo cuando Caspian le pasó la mano por la cintura.

— No hace falta que vayas a tu cama, puedes quedarte aquí.

Peter le miró, en el fondo había deseado que le dijera eso desde hacía mucho tiempo y ahora que se lo había dicho no sabía muy bien qué hacer.

— No importa, estaremos más a gustó — explico Peter.

Caspian se sentó a su lado en la cama antes de que pudiera levantarse.

— Estaremos a gusto, además quiero dormir contigo. Esperaba que te dieras cuenta de lo que quería esta noche, pero parece que no lo he conseguido.

— ¿Que es lo que querías?

 

Peter lo sabía, o al menos lo había estado pensando toda la noche. Pero necesitaba oírselo decir.

— ¿No estás cansado de hacer siempre lo mismo? Yo quiero algo más, no quiero que nos limitemos a estar juntos en la habitación. Y tampoco quiero que esto se acabe cuando yo me marche. Quiero que estemos juntos.

A Peter se le hizo un nudo en el estomago, el también deseaba que fueran algo más que amigos con derecho a roce. Al principio eso había estado bien, se divertían y le gustaba. Pero con el tiempo, deseaba que fueran algo más. Deseaba que salieran juntos, pero tenía miedo de que si se lo decía todo se acabaría y serían solamente amigos.

— Pensaba que esto nunca llegaría a pasar. Hace mucho tiempo que quería eso, pero temía que si te lo decía todo se acabaría y prefería tener esto antes que no tener nada.

— Al principio a mí también me gustaba el juego que teníamos, lo pasábamos bien. Pero ahora quiero algo más.

Peter le besó feliz por lo que acababa de pasar, después se metieron en la cama y se quedaron hablando un rato.

— Al principio cuando te conocí pensaba que tenías novia — contó Peter — no me imaginaba que al final acabaríamos así.

— Solo he tenido una novia en mi vida. Y la verdad es que después de eso solo ha habido aventuras de una noche, esta es la primera relación que tengo desde entonces.

— No me esperaba lo de la chica, la verdad es que yo nunca he estado con ninguna.

— A mi no me gusto, pero había tenido novios antes. Es un poco complicado de explicar, antes me gustaban tanto los chicos como las chicas, ahora prefiero a los chicos. Ese es un pequeño resumen — explico Caspian.

Ambos se rieron.

— ¿Tenías planeado todo lo que ha pasado esta noche? — preguntó Peter.

— No, para nada. Llevaba tiempo queriendo decirte todo eso, pero no encontraba el momento — explico Caspian — y esta noche ha salido todo bien, pensé que ya era hora de decírtelo.

Ambos sonreían, iban a empezar algo nuevo. Ya no eran amigos con derecho a roce, ahora se habían convertido en una pareja.


End file.
